Wicked Sin
by Kaline Reine
Summary: A Naruto/Bloodrayne crossover. Rayne has been sent on a mission to Japan to get rid of a certain organization. What she does not count on is one of the members being irrestiable. She loses sight of her mission, when she meets a certain evil Uchiha.ONESHOT


**Wicked Sin**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Contains graphic violence and gore. Also has graphic sex scenes, and evil twisted stuff. Not reccommended to be read by children, or those with child-like minds who cannot handle a little wickedness. XD **

**A BloodRayne and Naruto crossover!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bloodrayne, or any of the characters and/or setting associated with either. 

**Chapter 1:**

The pale full moon sits high in the sky, as she lies in wait. She has to take a brief rest, before she is able to regain the stamina required to complete her newest mission. Two sinister emeralds keep a close watch on her surroundings. The only sound is her labored breathing, taken in heavy breaths, and she is constantly pushing the heavy feeling off her chest.

_'What the hell is wrong with me tonight?!'_ The thoughts that her tainted mind contains are born of frustration.

She breathes in the luxurious air that fills the Japanese countryside. The wind caresses her smooth skin, so soft under the moonlight, and blows tender kisses through the auburn tresses that fall around her face, lifeless.

Rayne has just killed about a dozen or so vampires, and a few Ninjas as well, while making her way here. The Brimstone Society had informed her of her new mission only three days ago. She is here to investigate the doings of a certain organization...

The Dhampir allows her mind to wander back to previous moments in her life. She regrets a lot of things. One of them was allowing Mynce to die. She missed her old friend. They had been together since she had first joined the Brimstone Society. One thing she _did not_ regret was when she took the life of Juergen Wulf. That was one thing she would never look back on.

She uses her strong leg muscles, to push the rest of her body up from it's low crouching position. One of her knees makes an involuntary popping sound as she does so. It's not that Rayne doesn't feel the aches and pains that go through her body. She simply ignores them, in sight of completing her mission at last.

Glowing green eyes close in the darkness, and re-open with the ability to reveal so much more to her. The girl uses her aura vision to track down any possible threats or attacks. She's had to fight her way through worse things than what she now faces.

Strangely enough, the only things Rayne can see with her newly activated sight are two vampires, attempting to hide themselves in some tall grass over near a set of trees.

_'They're doing a piss-poor job of hiding,'_ Thinks Rayne, distractedly. _'I've got to stay focused on the mission. But they look stronger than me. There's no way I can pass them without a confrontation.'_

Ever since the Brimstone Society was alerted to this organization's deeds, they have encountered vampires nearby. There is some speculation over whether the vampiric activity in the area has anything to do with it, or not. Rumors are, this new organization is trying to remove demons from the bodies of their hosts. And not just any demons, powerful ones.

Her fists clench unconsciously around her blades, when she sees one of her new targets move slightly. They appear to be staked out just outside the hideout, perhaps even lying in wait for an unknowing victim to come out.

"Your hiding place is not very good!" Rayne shouts at them, before pouncing down on them from a tree above. She had been able to get there in a split second, moving faster than their eyes could follow. "Fight me."

"I don't know about fight," One of them said, standing up slowly, and motioning for the one who sat beside him to do the same. "But I'd like to _bite_ you. You look... tasty."

"Fuck off."

She scratches across his chest with one blade, while positioning the other to go in for the kill. And with that, the fight starts. It does not last long.

Crimson tinted blood falls in dazzling rivulets onto the dry grass, soaking and warming it, so tenderly. The vampire's vocal chords vibrate deep within his chest, attempting to let out a howl, a scream, or anything. Before it is given the chance, he is already silenced. His neck births a stream of vivid, liquid iron, as her blade whispers through his flesh. The lifeless, empty body falls to the ground without a sound.

Rayne grows more tired of this game with each mission she is sent on. She attempts to duck out of the way, when the second vampire's fist reaches for her, but it's too late. Cold fingers grasp her hair, yanking her towards him, where he prepares to sink his fangs into her neck...

"Don't touch her!" A very low voice comes from out of nowhere. "Take your hands off her, she has done nothing to you."

A tall figure is all that can be seen from their vantage point. He is shrouded in the darkness, beneath the cover of one of the many trees that surround the area. When he steps out under the light of the moon, Rayne's eyes widen. She still cannot see much of him, due to the strange red and black cloak that he wears. But what she can see, she likes._ Overly_ so.

The vampire hisses at the other man, the sound vibrating into Rayne's fragile ears. She is angry by this point, and it shows. Her features twist into a look of disgust, when she feels a thick, slimy appendage reach out to lick at the back of her neck.

"You want her then?" The vampire threatened. "Come and _take her_."

But he makes a deadly mistake. He looks into the stranger's eyes, which Rayne notices are glowing a frightening shade of scarlet. Unknown to any witnesses, the vampire is swallowed up into a morbid, torturous world, where red meets black, and everything is reversed. It is like being sucked through a mirror, where everything is in someone else's control. Yet it still holds a certain beauty to it, even if Rayne is confused when the man who has managed to wrap himself around her drops dead.

"I have no need to do so," The stranger answers the dead man's question much too late.

"Who are you?" Rayne demands, the ferocity suddenly back in her eyes. And she can see the fire in his, as he approaches her. "How did you kill him so easily?"

He only looks at her. "My name is Itachi. And I fail to see how that is any of your business."

The Dhampir steps over the two lifeless corpses, her eyes clearly searching out for a face to put with the name. And when the moonlight glistens across his pale skin, she sees for the first time that he is truly handsome. His porcelain features smirk down at the girl who seems to be gazing up at him so longingly. She notices that he has two faint lines running down each side of his face, at an angle from his scarlet eyes. Strangely, it only seems to add to his looks, not detract from them.

"Why did you... save me?"

She finds her voice after a moment. But Itachi is already too busy soaking her in. He likes the way she looks in that tight black and red outfit, that clings to her body like a lover's caress. Though both are unaware, their bodies are now a few meager inches apart.

"It was my job to do so. I have been looking for those two for a few hours now. They were hiding from me. I should thank you for flushing them out for me."

Ruby meets Jade, their gazes aligning like the stars across the sky. Itachi's hands seem to reach out to her of their own accord, his digits sweeping over and following the flow of the suit to cup her breasts. She pushes herself into his gentle embrace, welcoming this potential escape from all the worry that surrounds her bitter heart.

His face slides in next to hers, and he finds himself whispering against her neck tauntingly. "How would you like to be thanked?"

The girl does not answer, but instead wraps her legs around his waist, wondering how she let herself fall this far. Here is this stranger, a man she has never known... She had never known the touch of any man until now. It dawns on her, like a splash of cool water slapping her in the face.

And she is cold, when his hands play with the string which holds her suit to her body. With a silky scraping sound, the garment is gone, leaving her exposed to his assessing, intelligent, calculating gaze.

"My name is... Rayne." She tells him, through the haze of ecstasy that her hormones are laying down upon her, thick and heavy. "I was sent here to kill you." She states, finally recognizing the cloak, and what it represents.

Red clouds against a black sky dance across her vision in a flurry of color, as the man removes his clothes. And all that is left is a man. There are no more rules, no more boundaries, and no more black and white. Eventually, it all just fades to shades of gray.

Gray like her vision, when his skillful touches brush across the skin of her breasts, exciting her body to the point of no return. Rayne is not used to this feeling, and when she bites the skin on his neck, it ignites a fire deep within his shattered soul. Itachi holds her, and gently they fall to the ground together, making no noise as they do so.

And it breaks through her, sending jolts of electricity through her being. It doesn't hurt at all, but she still must get used to his size before they can begin. She bites at Itachi's neck roughly, after he enters her, seeming to test the limits of her own willpower. His silky black hair falls around them, resting on her shoulders, and sticking to wet, sweaty skin.

"Nnnnn, gods what are you doing to me?" Itachi moans. He is met with a lustful stare from the redhead in return.

Neither of them are aware at first, of the cold, lifeless flesh that they have chosen to lay upon. But is it even there choice, after all? Things are rushing, moving so fast she can barely blink, afraid that she might miss something. She uses her dilated perception to aide her, so that she won't miss any part of this delicious moment; her first.

Scarlet splatters rise up, only to fall again in a deadly rain, that coats their skin. It is heavy and thick, yet the texture of it excites them even more. Itachi's eyes wander over her body, the midnight air reflected in them like glittering mirrors. And everything changes, the red-black lust growing steadier by the moment. They will always have this moment, and as if by mutual agreement the two are stuck in time. Nothing can ever tear this away from them.

"So wrong..." Rayne gasps, despite the jolt she cannot help each time her orifice is entered by his massive phallus. "Please, this is _wrong_..."

She is met by a rough growl, as he pushes into her tight flesh again. "But it feels so right." And again. "You cannot deny it."

Rayne is no helpless female; she knows she can easily overpower him, were it needed. Yet still she remains, and even starts to move with him, enjoying this euphoric high he is giving her, while it lasts.

"Thank you," She finds herself somehow telling him, and he nods.

The corpses that have fallen beneath them are moving with them as well, as if animated somehow by their misdeeds. Is this evil? Is it treacherous? That may be, but it just feels so right... And what does it matter? As if in agreement, the shallow empty bodies squick with the movements going on above them, unknown to their dead, undead souls.

Both participants in this vile act share identical wicked grins, when they realize just what it is they are doing. Itachi lets out a fearsome growl, biting into her own neck, an action that reveals to his mate the shining, ivory fangs which have grown from his once-mortal teeth.

"You're not- _Uhhhnnnn_!" She cries out in ecstasy when her flesh is pierced, just as his was only moments ago. "You're... one of them! A vampire."

"I believe the proper term would be 'one of _us_', seeing that you have met the same fate, my pet."

"I'm _not_ your pet," This causes the female under him to scowl, despite the fact that the movements of their bodies have still yet to stop. "And I'm not a vampire."

Itachi chuckles. "What _are_ you, then?"

A hand comes up beside her, to caress her neck softly, as if in an attempt to soothe the pain she never really feels anymore. Rayne opens her mouth to speak, yet finds herself unable. Ruby lips are plundered by a ravenous, hungry mouth settling upon them. Tongues clash, sliding over and around each other, each trying to dominate. In the end, they both win, eliciting equal moans and cries of passion from the other.

The powerful, virile male that still rests on top of her bites into her bottom lip, beckoning her to open her mouth once more. She has no choice but to obey. Sparks fly, and more stars die...

Rayne pulls away, but only long enough to give him an answer. She knows that is what he is waiting for, as he has stilled his movements. "I'm a Dhampir. A sort of halfbreed."

"I'm _aware_ of that," Lips curve into a smile that can only be called wolfish. "I was merely testing to see if you would tell me. Mhmm..."

Moans fill the damp, dank air as he continues. Why is the air so- Oh, right. The bodies... She forgot about that. The Dhampir gives in to the powerful feelings surging through her veins, as he moves into her steadily. But one thing is still bothering her...

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him, and is startled when he replies right away, his manhood surging into her more violently than before.

"Why are _you_?" Her question is returned to her, tossed away, and shoved back in her face. Dismissed...

"Ah! I do-_ohhh_-n't know- ohhh..."

A chorus of voices falls away as the two of them enjoy the passion they have created, if only for a moment. This will always be embedded in their bittersweet memories. These feelings came to a peak, when at last his seed spilled forth into her moist cavern, overwhelming both of their bodies. The two lovers shuddered violently together, crying out in their newfound euphoria. It was not something either of them regretted, and they both knew, by silent agreement, that this would be the start of something much bigger than both of them.

"Where are you going?" A broken voice asks, when once again she stands, clutching her clothes to her body protectively, as if something sacred still remains.

"How naive of you," He whispers, already tucked safely back in his dark cloak. "To think that I would spare your life. Please do not forget this moment we've shared. Treasure it."

His hair is already pulled back into it's loose ponytail, hanging between smooth shoulders; a waterfall of dark silk cascading down his back.

"But-"

"The next time we meet, one of us will die. We both know it _must_ be that way. There is nothing that either of us can do to stop that."

For one more brief moment, Itachi looked at her, as if truly seeing her for the first time. Rayne follows his gaze, tracing it back to his own streadily calming features. He is right, and she knows it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was a really weird oneshot. But what can I say? Hotness! XD This was written for and inspired by a contest by Blue Butterfly on StoryWrite. I don't normally do crossovers, but... I made an exception. This just kind of came out at me all of a sudden, I really have no idea why I write things like this. But I hope you all enjoy it! They had sex on top of dead bodies... Wow. I'm twisted! :D I might do a sequel later, maybe, possibly. I'm not sure if this is good enough for a sequel, really. But I had fun writing it, even if it was a little over the top. If I do a sequel, it will have to be later, as I have many other stories to work on first. Thanks for reading, please review and comment. I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this one. **

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
